castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu
Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu (がんばれゴエモン 次元城の悪夢, "Ganbare Goemon: The Nightmare of the Dimensional Castle") is a single-episode, thirty-minute OVA released in Japan in 1991. It was distributed by lottery for purchasers of Konami's game Ganbare Goemon: Yukihime Kyūshutsu Emaki. It was later distributed as a user gift for the release of Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishi Jūrokubee no Karakuri Manji-gatame. The OVA starred the voice of Daiki Nakamura as Goemon and Hideyuki Umezu as Ebisumaru, and features segments parodying three other popular Konami franchises: Gradius, Akumajō Dracula, and TwinBee. Overview A humorous action adventure that takes place when a dimensional castle suddenly appears in the forest. Goemon and Ebisumaru once again team up in order to investigate what's really behind the apparition of this mysterious building. The story takes our heroes in adventures parodying three of Konami's most popular franchises. Story One day, the owner of a mysterious castle that suddenly appeared in the forest starts looking for a beautiful woman who would make his bride. Goemon and Ebisumaru hear about this and find the story quite suspicious, so they decide to team up and go to investigate. Dimensional castle The castle resembles a Japanese-style pagoda and has four dimensional floors, making it impossible to reach the top until each one has been cleared. Each one of these floors is based on a Konami game, and once entered, the person becomes a character belonging to that world, allowing them to rewrite its history. First floor (Gradius) A confrontation against the big core while riding the Vic Viper. Second floor (Akumajō Dracula) Our heroes make their way to the top of the Demon Castle and confront Dracula. However, they find Christine instead of Omitsu. Third floor (TwinBee) Our heroes are invited by WinBee (Pastel) to try for that day's highest score. They decide to go to a public bath for a break on the way. Characters ;Goemon :Voice: Daiki Nakamura :Infiltrates the dimensional castle in order save the downtown people being held prisoner there. ;Ebisumaru :Voice: Hideyuki Umezu :An eccentric ninja, and partner and best friend of Goemon. He changes into various different characters inside the dimensional castle but keeps his distinctive personality intact. ;Omitsu :Voice: Miki ITO :A celebrity in downtown. ;Castle owner :Voice: Kanji Yaneda :Lord of the dimensional castle. ;Minions :Voice: Kumiko Nishihara :Have a weird party held by the castle owner. ;Christine :Voice: Yumiko Shibata :Captive in Dracula's Castle. ;Mr. Gen :Voice: Tomoyuki Morikawa :A resident of downtown. ;Kim :Voice: Wataru Takagi :A resident of downtown. ;WinBee :Voice: Kumiko Nishihara :Although Pastel plays this part in the story, she was called "WinBee-chan" instead because there was no name setting at the time. Her ship is actually the real WinBee. ;Dimension :An imaginary narrator. Staff *'Executive producer': Kagamasa Kagetsuki *'Director, screenplay, storyboard': Ibase Anshi *'Planning': Ikeda Takaji, Hayasaka Taeko *'Character design / Drawing director': Tsuruyama Osamu *'Mechanic design': Jun Okuda *'Art setting': Yoichi Nango *'Art director': Hiromi Morikawa *'Director of photography': Kazuhiro Konishi *'Editor': Kakeharu Kake *'Music': Konami Square Wave Club *'Acoustic director': Miwa Iwami *'Producer': Masato Sakai, Toru Miura *'Co-producer': Yomiko Advertisement Co., Ltd. *'Producer': AIC *'Original producer': Konami Corporation Theme song ;"Goemon Ondo" :Songwriting and composition: Konami Rectangular Wave Club :Arrangement: Masahito Maruyama :Lyrics: Michiya Mihashi Videos Category:Cameo Specific Pages Category:Ganbare Goemon series